Patent Literature 1 discloses a ferrule used for an optical connector which connects multiple optical fibers with each other. This ferrule includes a plurality of holes for holding a plurality of optical fibers, an inner surface in contact with tip ends of the plurality of optical fibers to position the tip ends, a depressed part provided on a front side on an inner surface of an end face, and lenses integrally formed with the depressed part.